


I Knew I Loved You

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin replaced his older brother's place in a marriage between his and Park's Family. He sure was loosing his freedom, but later he realized he got something more meaningful in his relationship with Park's Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I Loved You

“No, mother, I refuse.” Changmin walked quickly through the corridor.

 

“Changmin, wait!” Mrs Shim gown flowed prettily as she followed his younger son. “Changmin!”

 

Changmin stopped. He turned and looked at his mother. “It’s not like he will accept me, mother. This is ridiculous.”

 

“He will. The son of Park Family is very generous after all.”

 

Changmin scoofed.

 

“Changmin, listen.” Mrs Shim put his little hand on his son broad shoulder. “I…” she looks down. “I’m very sorry for doing this. None of you deserve-“

 

“Mother, I understand.” Changmin cut his mother.

 

The father of the two families; Park and Shim were bestfriends. But after Mr Shim died in an accident, the Shim family could barely live enough with what they had then. The Park Family offered an easy option that gave both side advantage; marriage. Both of them agreed to put their oldest son to a marriage.

 

“I apologize, Son.” Mrs Shim looked Changmin in the eye. “As a mother I shouldn’t-“

 

“Mother, it’s not…” Changmin gulped. How could he explain something like this?

 

Now Mrs Shim look of worry turned into confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I… the Park’s Son might find me… _undesirable._ ” there he said it.

 

“Oh, no, Son. You are gorgeous.” Mrs Shim caressed his son cheek.

 

Changmin wanted to laugh. He is _nowhere_ near gorgeous.

 

“Mother, it’s obvious that the Park want Jaejoong Hyung as their son’s spouse, not me.” Changmin said.

 

Jaejoong was in a business trip to Jeju Island two days ago. He supposed to be back today, but the weather was getting worse everyday and he couldn’t go back home because the typhoon might just flip the boat or plane he took.

 

“We can just tell them to wait. For Jaejoong Hyung.” Changmin added.

 

“We can’t do that, Changmin.” Mrs Shim said patiently. “Park’s Young Master is very busy and it’s a miracle he can come tomorrow morning. We can’t ruin his plan.”

 

“Then we wait. For Jaejoong Hyung. There’s still time.”

 

+

 

“Even your brother agree for you to take his place.” Mrs Shim said in Changmin’s bedroom that night.

 

Changmin was reading his book. “You mean I take his place, and after he came back, he’d take it back?”

 

Mrs Shim never surprise with his son behavior. She had always been put up with Mr Shim, then there was nothing she couldn’t handle, especially her son. “You know what I mean, Changmin.”

 

Changmin didn’t respond.

 

“Changmin,” Mrs Shim closed the book on Changmin’s lap. “I’m begging you.”

 

“Don’t.” Changmin shook his head. “Don’t show others that you’re weak, mother.”

 

“With this marriage, it will help our family a lot. I can do nothing, Changmin. And the choice is in your hand. I can do nothing.” Mrs Shim eyes were teary. “I don’t want to sugar coat it, Changmin. I know I sell you to Park Family. But it’s also for your own good. They will treat you well.”

 

“You’re not selling me.” Changmin put his hands on top his mother’s. “You sell my freedom.”

 

+

 

Changmin dressed in ivory suit with chocolate silk cravat lingered around his neck. His mother said that the cravat looked good with his eyes.

 

“They’re here.” Mrs Shim said, after looked at the window.

 

“What’s his name?” Changmin asked. “The Son.”

 

“Yoochun. Park Yoochun.”

 

Changmin tried that name on his own mouth.

 

The Parks arrived not long after. Changmin could saw a disappointed look from Mrs Park. Guessed because he wasn’t the son she expected, not the one with big black eyes, pouty lips on round face framed by jet black straight hair. Not a man with pretty face, but instead a tall lanky man with wide lips.

 

The Shim Family prepared some tea with snacks which the Parks enjoyed so much.

 

Changmin hadn’t share any interaction with the Park Family members, unless a polite bow at their first time met.

 

“Changmin grows really well.” Mr Park smiled. “He’s so tall now.”

 

So tall? _I’m too tall!_ Changmin smiled back at Mr Park and drank his tea.

 

“Now, now… I can’t see Jaejoong anywhere. Where is he?” Mrs Park said to Mrs Shim.

 

“Ah, he’s in Jeju for some business and not be able to go home because of the weather.” Mrs Shim replied.

 

“Aww~ poor him.” Mrs Park pouted a bit.

 

 _No, poor me!,_ Changmin heart screamed.

 

“Son, do you want to look around a bit?” Mr Park patted Yoochun’s back.

 

Park Yoochun almost spilled his tea. “Oh, Yes. Yes, sure.” He put his tea on the table and stood up.

 

Mrs Shim nudged Changmin’s foot under the table.

 

Changmin looked at her mother and mouthed a ‘What?’.

 

Mrs Shim made some crazy eye movements that Changmin almost thought her mother was sick.

 

Mrs Shim cleared her throat. “Then maybe Changmin can go with him.”

 

“What me? Why? Oh, okay.” Changmin stood up as well.

 

Changmin led the way to his family’s grape plantation.

 

“Changmin-sshi?” Yoochun called him.

 

Now Changmin realized that Yoochun had a really good voice. Deep, husky voice that almost made him shiver. “Yes?”

 

“I’m sorry if this sounds impolite but if I may ask, how old are you?” Yoochun walked side by side with Changmin.

 

“I’m 19 years old. How about you?” Changmin asked back. “Yoochun-sshi,” he quickly added.

 

Yoochun smiled at him. “I’m 23.”

 

Changmin nodded. He didn’t know what else he should say. They fell to a silence.

 

“My younger brother is also 19.” Yoochun suddenly said.

 

Changmin almost startled because they were in silence for a long time. He thought that age topic was over already. “Oh.” Changmin didn’t know whether he was the only one struggling for a conversation. “So you have a younger brother.”

 

“What about you? Do you have any sibling?” Yoochun asked.

 

“I… yeah. My brother is 21.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“What’s good?”

 

Yoochun stopped and turned to Changmin.

 

 _Shit, what did I just do_. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say.” Changmin wanted to slap his own self for snapping like that to his future husband. What the hell, Changmin? Congratulation on showing your true self and scare him away! If Jaejoong was here he wouldn’t suffer like this, dammit.

 

Yoochun smiled.

 

Changmin stared at his lips.

 

“I also don’t know what to say.” Yoochun laughed.

 

Changmin laughed too, not because that awkward feeling. But because he felt so relieved.

 

“I mean, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said ‘that’s good’ because what’s good, anyway?” Yoochun continued to walk.

 

“Yeah.” Changmin said. “Because it is so awkward, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re right.” Yoochun smiled again. “I mean, what do they expect, we don’t know each other and they want us to get married.”

 

Changmin stepped on a rock and slipped.

 

“You okay?” Yoochun held Changmin’s arm.

 

“I’m fine.” Changmin stood straight.

 

Yoochun quickly let go of his hands. “I’m sorry. I know it’s shocking… that marriage thing.”

 

“Don’t mention that.” Changmin stated.

 

 _Did this 19 years old kid just talked back at me?_ “I know. But it can’t be helped.” Yoochun said. “My mother told me when I just get back from college that I am to marry a Shim’s Son.”

 

“Actually you don’t have to.” Changmin stated. It was true. The one who needed this marriage was the Shims, because it could help their financial living. This Park Son could just marry whoever he wanted.

 

“Well… I _want_ to get married. I’m at that age, they say.”

 

“Why what they say matter?”

 

“Didn’t I said that I want to get married?”

 

Changmin responded nothing.

 

“What about you?” Yoochun asked.

 

“I never think about marriage before.” Changmin said.

 

“I see.”

 

They fell into another silent.

 

“You’re quiet aren’t you?” Yoochun asked again. Finally.

 

“I’m hungry.” Changmin said honestly.

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t eat breakfast and I just had tea.”

 

Yoochun laughed. “Then, let’s get back to have some cookies, shall we?”

 

+

 

“So, what do you think of Shim’s Son, Yoochun?” Mr Park asked when they were on their way back home.

 

“He’s not the one you supposed to marry.” Mrs Park said.

 

“Huh?” Yoochun’s mind get back to the car.

 

“Jaejoong is. He wasn’t present.” Mrs Park added.

 

Mr Park laughed. “Yes, he was unavailable. But what do you think of young Changmin?”

 

“He’s smart.” _At talk backing._

Mrs Park sighed. “You should see Jaejoong, you know. Not Changmin.”

 

“Now, now Darling, why are you upset?” Mr Park calmed his wife down.

 

“It’s a pity our Yoochunnie didn’t meet Jaejoong. You’ll fall in love with him instantly,”

 

Yoochun laughed at those words; instantly, and _love_. “Mother, love never instant.”

 

“You say so because you haven’t meet him.”

 

“Nobody tell me that the one I should meet is him.”

 

“And what, Son, you want me to tell you that in front of his mother and brother? That would be impolite of me.”

 

Mr Park just laughed at his wife nagging.

+

 

Changmin just finished his study that day when he saw Yoochun.

 

Yoochun gave him a look and walked to Changmin.

 

 _What is this man doing here_. “Hi, Yoochun-sshi.”

 

“Hi.” Yoochun smiled.

 

Changmin knew he greeted first. But seemed like Yoochun was the one who _always_ smile nicely first.

 

“So you study here?” Yoochun asked.

 

Changmin swallowed his ‘Isn’t that obvious’ and turned it into “Yes.”

 

“Ah… of course. So what major did you take? Business?”

 

“Yes. I have to, after all.” Changmin said. “But it’s my first year. And I haven’t decide.”

 

“What you want, then?”

 

“Science.” Changmin shrugged his shoulder.

 

Yoochun didn’t laughed. “That’s great!”

 

Changmin turned and saw sunshine on Yoochun’s eyes. He cleared his throat and said, “What are you doing here, Yoochun-sshi?”

 

“A friend of mine is a teacher here. I was given an opportunity to give a lecture about business.”

 

“Oh.” Changmin didn’t expect this. “So you took business major, I assume? Where did you take it?”

 

“Just a college in US. It’s actually just a college, the difference is, the location, is in US. And you know what they think about western, they think I do better because I studied there.” Yoochun explained.

 

Changmin liked how Yoochun didn’t brag about it and about how this man shared his thought with him. “So… your lecture, already finished?”

 

“No. We just set the date for today.”

 

“Oh. Then when is it?” Changmin was wandering whether he should or shouldn’t attend that class. And whether Yoochun wanted him to or not.

 

“We haven’t got the date yet. I’m also busy to take care of father business too. I’m new and I still have got a lot to learn.”

 

“The Electronic Company?”

 

“Yes.” Yoochun nodded. “So I told the professor to just give me available dates that I could choose.”

 

“Oh.” Another oh. Because Changmin just didn’t know how to respond.

 

“You already finished your class?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Great. You’re hungry, right? Studying always make me hungry. Let’s eat something.”

 

“Okay.” Because Changmin never say no to food. “What do… what do you want to eat?”

 

“I don’t know. You’re the residence of this college. Tell me.”

 

“There’s western food and a sushi bar in the food court. Or we can just go to the canteen for Korean food.”

 

“Let’s go to the canteen. Is it okay?”

 

“Fine with me.”

 

Changmin wasn’t the kind of popular kid. So people’s stare was quite new to him. He guessed it was because of Yoochun.

 

Yoochun was a man with a good body build, but the main attraction was his face. Changmin admitted the older guy was handsome and good looking. And he liked those eyes so much.

 

Yoochun had eyes which showed the owner’s feelings so well.

 

“No, no, I pay. I insist.” Yoochun took his wallet.

 

“Okay.” And it wasn’t like Changmin was insisting he paid the food himself anyway.

 

They sat on the first table they saw and started to eat.

 

“Why you wanted to learn science?” Yoochun asked, he was stirring his jajangmyeon.

 

“Well,” Changmin was stirring the identical black noodle. “It was fun.”

 

“It is. But for me, not to that extend that I want to learn about it more. I’ve had enough math as it is.”

 

Changmin laughed. “I know. But it is fun. You’ll know a lot of things. The earth, the sky… there’s a lot to learn.”

 

“Yeah it is. That’s good, then. I can just ask you things I wanna know. More knowledge less math.”

 

Changmin chuckled. “But it’s just something I want. However, I have to take care of the plantation.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Yoochun chewed his noodle. “After we get married, I’m sure I can take care of both company, my father’s and yours. And Yoohwan is also learning business, and so good in it, so I have an extra hand. Then, you can do whatever you want.”

 

Changmin froze.

 

“Oh, I know jajang can be messy…” Yoochun looked at Changmin. “You got a little sauce here…” he wiped Changmin’s lip corner with his thumb.

 

Everything went so fast.

 

Did Yoochun just talked about how he as a responsible husband would take care of the companies so he, Shim Changmin, could just do whatever he wanted.

 

And did Yoochun just cleaned his face like a man in novels would do to their lovers?

 

And Yoochun’s thumb felt so soft.

 

Changmin quickly tried to access his brain to say something that could save him from looked dumb in front of Yoochun. “So Yoohwan is..?”

 

“Ah yes, he’s my younger brother. I didn’t tell you his name earlier, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you haven’t.” Changmin started to eat again.

 

Maybe that was the first time something could distract him from food.

 

+

 

After their lunch, Yoochun took Changmin home, but they had a little coffee at a café that Changmin liked, and they talked so much that the clock showed 8 PM in a sudden.

 

“Thank you for today.” Changmin said after he got off the car.

 

“Thank you too.” Yoochun smiled.

 

_Ugh, that smile._

“I really enjoy myself.” Yoochun added.

 

“I… me too.” Changmin tried to smiled back. But he doubted that he looked as good as Yoochun smiling.

 

“Ah, Yoochun-sshi,”

 

Changmin startled and looked back. Mrs Shim was on the door.

 

“So you took Changmin home?” said Mrs Shim.

 

Yoochun got off the car to politely greet Changmin’s mother. “Yes. We met at the college.”

 

“Really? Then, do you want to join us for dinner?”

 

“Mother…” Changmin didn’t think that was a good idea. “It’s already late.”

 

“It’s just dinner.” Mrs Shim smiled at Yoochun. “Come, it’s already served.” Mrs Shim walked first into the house.

 

“You don’t have to if you want to.” Changmin mumbled.

 

“It’s okay.” Yoochun patted Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Changmin prayed that he didn’t blush.

 

In the end, Yoochun was joining the Shims for dinner. Mrs Shim asked him about his study abroad and about the company.

 

“Actually, I think it’s better for my brother to take over the company, not me.” Yoochun smiled. “But we have to wait until he’s a little older.”

 

And in one hour or two, Changmin and Yoochun was again, standing in front of the door.

 

“So… I guess I’ll really go home now.” Yoochun smiled at Changmin.

 

That smile on that pretty soft reddish lips, with those eyes. Watery eyes. And they were glowing.

 

“You better hurry before my mother ask you to sleepover.” Changmin opened the door for Yoochun.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Yoochun said.

 

 _Did he was joking?_ But Changmin chuckled anyway.

 

“Thank you for coming over. And drive me home.” Changmin said.

 

“Yeah, and thank you for the dinner.” Yoochun smiled.

 

And he kissed Changmin’s forehead.

 

It was just a kiss.

 

On his forehead.

 

And that made Changmin’s heart almost jumped out from his chest.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m not sorry for that one.” Yoochun said, his eyes were staring into Changmin’s.

 

Changmin tried to breath. Now he really prayed he didn’t blush. But he guessed he was. His face felt hot.

 

“Then I’ll…” seemed like the kiss affected Yoochun as well. Changmin could see red on his bright face. “I’ll be going, then…”

 

“Be careful.” Changmin said.

 

And before Yoochun turned around, Changmin kissed his cheek.

 

It was just to be fair. Kissed and to be kissed. And just to make Yoochun blush more or same as Changmin.

 

It worked.

 

Yoochun’s car keys fell.

 

“No, no, I’ll take it.” Yoochun said quickly when Changmin was bending down to take the keys.

 

But Changmin was faster anyway.

 

“Thank you. So yeah. I’ll be going.” Yoochun fumbled with his keys.

 

“Yes.” Changmin could smile now.

 

Yoochun bit his lips. “See you.”

 

+

 

In a Saturday night, Jaejoong came home.

 

The next morning, the Shims visited the church and met the Parks.

 

“Is that Park Yoochun?” Jaejoong whispered in Changmin’s ears that nobody else would hear it.

 

“The one with blue shirt.” Changmin whispered back.

 

“God, he’s gorgeous.”

 

 _Yes he is_. Did Changmin said that?

 

“Then who’s the one with that white shirt?”

 

“I guess his little brother. Yoohwan.”

 

“How do you think- ah, hello.” Jaejoong bowed at the Parks.

 

“Ah, Jaejoong, how are you?” Mrs Park greeted Jaejoong happily.

 

“I’m fine, Mrs Park. How about you?” Jaejoong smiled.

 

“I’m good. Finally you can get through that typhoon, eh? The weather is crazy nowadays…” Mrs Shim was chatting happily with Jaejoong, meanwhile Mrs Shim was talking to Mr Park.

 

Changmin just stood there, tried to do something that didn’t make him looked awkward.

 

“Changmin, so this is Yoohwan.” Yoochun said.

 

Changmin almost felt grateful that somebody, _finally_ , talked to him.

 

And the fact that _that somebody_ was Yoochun, made him even more grateful.

 

“Oh, hi. I’m Shim Changmin. Nice to meet you.” Changmin greeted Yoohwan.

 

“Yoohwan here is the future president of Park Electronics. He’s even better than me in business.” Yoochun put his arm on Yoohwan’s shoulder.

 

“Ah, Hyung…” Yoohwan laughed shyly. “Hi, nice to meet you.” He said to Changmin.

 

+

 

Changmin was just get back from college when he saw a familiar car parked in front of his house.

 

Yoochun’s.

 

So he was here.

 

Changmin got in and met her mother. “Mother, so Yoochun-sshi is here?”

 

“Yes. He’s in the plantation with Jaejoong I guess.”

 

In the plantation. _With Jaejoong._

“Oh.” Changmin tried hard to stay composed. “Um…”

 

“You can go there too, he just got here not long ago-“

 

“Uh… I’m just…. gonna put my stuff. In my room.” Changmin cleared his throat and went to the bedroom.

 

He let his bag fell down to the floor and sat.

 

He shouldn’t feel this way. Jaejoong was the one who _supposed_ to marry Yoochun anyway. Why was he feel jealous.

 

Jealous?

 

Changmin widened his window to get some air.

 

But then he saw Yoochun and Jaejoong walked around in the plantation.

 

Walking, chatting, smiling, laughing.

 

Things that didn’t happen when Yoochun was with Changmin.

 

And Changmin tried not to hate the fact that they did look good together.

 

Changmin was going to the kitchen to get some water. His mother was there, cooking.

 

“You’re not going to the plantation?”

 

“What for?” Changmin drank a big gulp of water.

 

“Yoochun-sshi was looking for you. You were still in the college. So Jaejoong accompany him to walk around.” Mrs Shim explained while she cut the vegetable.

 

“Then just let Jaejoong Hyung keep him company.” Changmin said, as a matter of fact-ly.

 

“Do you not like him, Changmin?” Mrs Shim asked calmly.

 

“Who?” Changmin asked dumbly. Of course he knew who.

 

“Park Yoochun.”

 

The door opened, then Jaejoong and Yoochun came in. They were giggling about something.

 

“Mother, you’re cooking? Do you need any help?” Jaejoong offered, after he saw his mother was in the kitchen.

 

“Ah, Changmin, you’re here.” Yoochun noticed Changmin.

 

“Yes… I am… here…” Did Yoochun just called him just Changmin? Not Changmin- _sshi_?

 

“Yoochun Hyung, do you want some water?” Jaejoong asked.

 

Changmin’s burst of happiness dropped down below zero. How could Jaejoong called him Hyung already, but Changmin was the one who knew him first?

 

“No, thanks. I’m good.” Yoochun smiled.

 

And that smile.

 

Of course Yoochun smile like that, to _everyone_. What did he expect?

 

“Hey, Changmin, can we talk?” Yoochun said quietly to Changmin.

 

Changmin said nothing but followed Yoochun to the living room.

 

“I want to give you this.” Yoochun pull out a box from his pocket.

 

“What’s this?” Changmin looked up to Yoochun.

 

But Yoochun just put the box on Changmin’s hand for him to open himself.

 

“I think that I should give something to you…”

 

A watch.

 

An expensive one, Changmin could tell. He knew from the brand.

 

“Thank you, but this is unnecessary.” Changmin closed the box and gave it back to Yoochun.

 

Yoochun didn’t take it back. “Why? You don’t like it?”

 

“No. It looks great, but-“

 

“Then why, Minnie?”

 

“What?” what with the nickname?

 

Yoochun startled. “I’m sorry. It may be uncomfortable for you to be called like that.”

 

“Anyway, Yoochun- _sshi._ ” Changmin cleared his throat. “I cannot and will not accept this gift.”

 

“Why?” Yoochun asked again, patiently, bit his lips so he didn’t call the younger man name inappropriately again. “It’s a gift for my future husband.”

 

“Why are you so sure that _I_ will be your husband anyway?” Changmin glared at Yoochun. “Do you know the one you suppose to marry is Jaejoong Hyung?”

 

Yoochun didn’t answer at first, but then he said, “My mother told me that.”

 

“Then,” Changmin took Yoochun’s hand and shoved the box to his hand. “Give this to him.” Changmin turned around and walked away.

 

But Yoochun held his arm and turn Changmin back to him. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“I’m just doing what I suppose to do.” Changmin tried to ignore the feeling of Yoochun’s palm on his arm. “You should be with Jaejoong Hyung.”

 

“You two are just too different.” Yoochun stated.

 

“Yes we are, aren’t we?” Changmin snapped. “He’s gorgeous. He’s funny. He’s friendly. He’s good at cooking too, you know. And he will take care of you well.” Changmin yanked off Yoochun’s hand.

 

“I can’t Changmin,” Yoochun whispered. “Because he’s not you.”

 

But Changmin already walked away.

 

“What happened? Where’s Yoochun-sshi?” Mrs Shim asked when he saw Changmin got back alone.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to go now.” Yoochun said, showed not long after.

 

“Oh? But I thought you’ll stay for dinner?” Jaejoong said.

 

“No, I… I have to go.” Yoochun stole a look to Changmin.

 

But Changmin didn’t look back.

 

“Changmin, did you do-“

 

“No, no, it’s just… my father… I have to go to the company.” Yoochun cut before Mrs Shim said something to Changmin. “So… thank you. Good Bye, Mrs Shim, Jaejoong,…” Yoochun gave one last look to Changmin. “Changmin-sshi…”

 

+

 

“What happened, Changmin?” Mrs Shim asked.

 

“What do you mean, Mother?” Changmin ate his rice.

 

“Did something happened between you and Yoochun-sshi?”

 

“Nothing happened.” Changmin said honestly. _Honestly._ Because really _nothing_ happened between them.

 

“Why you look upset, then?”

 

“I do not look upset.” Changmin snapped. “I’m just hungry, okay.”

 

“Yoochun-sshi is a good man. You shouldn’t make him angry.” Mrs Shim said.

 

“I didn’t-“ Changmin sighed. “Why did you think that way?”

 

“I know you’re hiding something, Changmin. Don’t lie to me. I know he’s a good man, and I know who you are. Why can’t you be good to our guest? And he’s going to be your hus-“

 

Changmin stood up abruptly.

 

“Changmin,” Jaejoong held Changmin’s arm, tried to calm his brother down.

 

“Why are you blaming me?” Changmin said to his mother. “Why is it my fault?!” Changmin breaths were heavy. “ _You_ know nothing, mother. And don’t try to say you know me, if all what you’ve done is forcing me to marry another man.” then Changmin left.

 

He went outside and walked. Changmin was just going to aboard a bus when he just realized he didn’t bring his wallet. He left his phone too.

 

Well he didn’t need the phone, but he needed money.

 

But it wasn’t funny to go back home after rebelling then went outside again.

 

When Changmin thought that was the worst, rain began to pour. “Great.”

 

And how could Changmin didn’t remember that Jaejoong was unable to go home from Jeju because of the weather? Even until now, the wind blew strongly and the rain came down hard. He already drenched when he found a shelter in a nearby bus stop.

 

Changmin sighed.

 

He tried not to think about Yoochun, but that man appeared in his mind anyway. And he hated the fact that he couldn’t control it. He hated it. Even his body lost to Yoochun.

 

What was with the gift anyway? Changmin wondered that Yoochun thought that was a pity he met Changmin first, not Jaejoong.

 

But if Yoochun met Jaejoong first, would Changmin fell for Yoochun?

 

Maybe he found his glowing eyes and soft lips was attractive. But that was it.

 

That was it.

 

Yoochun was nothing more than a pretty boy he could find anywhere, hell, his college had lots of men like him.

 

But what about his kind smile, high responsibility, considerate mind, and gentle behavior?

 

 _It’s nothing special_ , Changmin told himself.

 

“Changmin!”

 

Someone called his name.

 

Changmin looked around. There was a car in front of him. The driver’s window was opened.

 

And it was Yoochun.

 

“Changmin!” he called again. “What are you doing here?” Yoochun got out from the car and ran to him.

 

Too late. Too late to run away.

 

“Hey,” Yoochun stood in front of Changmin. “Why you here?”

 

Changmin didn’t dare to look up. But he stood up anyway. “I… uh… waiting for a bus.”

 

“Are you going anywhere? It’s pouring!” Yoochun sounded worry.

 

“It’s not that bad…” Changmin replied quietly.

 

“But you’re already soaked. And the wind is so strong.”

 

Changmin said nothing, but he looked at Yoochun.

 

He shouldn’t. He saw those eyes.

 

Yoochun’s eyes.

 

“Where are you going? Let me take you.” Yoochun took Changmin arm.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just wait here.” Changmin tried to let go of Yoochun’s hand.

 

“Where are you going?” Yoochun asked again.

 

How could Changmin told him that he was going nowhere? “I’m just… gonna wait for the bus…”

 

“Then I’ll wait with you.” Yoochun said.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Then I’ll take you there.”

 

Changmin just looked at the water splattered on the street.

 

“You’ll get sick like this.” Yoochun touched Changmin’s back. “Let’s go to my car. Come, I’ll take you wherever you want.”

 

Changmin let himself being led to Yoochun’s car and got in. He watched Yoochun turned on the heater and when the older man looked at him, Changmin looked away.

 

“Where are you going?” Yoochun asked again, patiently.

 

“I don’t know.” Changmin muttered.

 

“Do you want to go home?”

 

“No.” Changmin answered quickly.

 

Yoochun sighed. “Okay then. Is it okay to go to my place? You have to dry yourself. I don’t want you to get sick. The weather is so crazy.”

 

Changmin finally gave a little nod.

 

“I have my own apartment. It’s small. Well, it was just me anyway.” Yoochun said. “I just moved in not long ago, so it’s kinda messy.”

 

“It’s okay.” Changmin replied quietly.

 

 Changmin could see the reflection of Yoochun looking at him from his window. He didn’t turn to look back at him. Yoochun looked away only when the traffic light changed and he had to drive again.

 

They remained silent and after about 30 minutes, they arrived at the apartment.

 

Changmin followed the other man to the elevator, and they arrived at Yoochun’s in no time.

 

The room wasn’t as small as Changmin thought a single bachelor would live in. But yes, there were unpacked boxes here and there. There was a small kitchen in a corner of the living room, which only contained a TV and a sofa. There was a box of books left opened near the sofa.

 

“Uh, I think you have to take a bath. Wait, let me prepare the water.” Yoochun went to the bathroom and appeared not long after. “I’ll lend you my clothes. Ah, I forget the towel.”

 

Changmin just stood there watching Yoochun busied himself went here and there.

 

“Here,” Yoochun gave him a pile of clothes and towel. “I think the water is ready.”

 

Changmin mumbled a thanks and went to the bathroom. He locked the door behind of him and sighed. He looked at the mirror.

 

How could this happen? Of all things, why did Yoochun found him?

 

Changmin didn’t take a long time in the bathroom. Even though he wanted to stay there and hide away from Yoochun, he went outside after he finished.

 

Changmin found a wandering Yoochun in front of the bathroom door.

 

 “Hey.” Yoochun startled. “You finished? Uh… are you hungry? I was going to order some food but I don’t know what you want… so…”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Changmin refused.

 

Yoochun bit his lips. “Then… uh… you can… rest for a while… I guess… if you want.” He quickly added.

 

Changmin just sat on the sofa. Yoochun came with a glass of mint tea for him.

 

“Thank you,” Changmin received the glass.

 

They said nothing for a while.

 

“About this-“

 

“I’m sorry for-“

 

Yoochun smiled shyly. He and Changmin talked at the same time. “You go first.”

 

Changmin gulped. “I’m sorry about earlier... I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

 

“No, it’s my fault. I was ahead of myself. I-“ Yoochun sighed. He was struggling to find the right way to say this. “I thought you like me.” He stuttered.

 

Changmin was staring at Yoochun’s eyes.

 

They were watery again.

 

“But- well… yeah, I don’t know whether you want to marry me anyway. So…” Yoochun gulped. “It’s- I misunderstand.”

 

So Yoochun thinks that I like him?, Changmin thought. But what about you, do you like me?

 

“Then… um, what do… what do you want to say?”

 

“Uh, I… already did.” Changmin cleared his throat. “I apologize to make you upset this evening.” Changmin didn’t have the guts to ask about Yoochun’s feeling to him.

 

“Ah, yes. Right.” Yoochun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Then I’m gonna wash up. You can… watch the TV… eat whatever you want…” he stood up and disappeared to the bathroom.

 

Changmin covered his face in his palm.

 

+

 

When Yoochun finished his shower, Changmin was sleeping with the TV still on. Yoochun got closer to him.

 

He swiped Changmin’s fringe that covered his eyes.

 

Changmin looked much younger than when the first time Yoochun met him. He had no object against this man who was going to be his future husband. Or so he thought. Big brown eyes and long straight nose.

 

Yoochun thought he was just another good looking guy with model figure. But that was before he knew this witty youth was also clueless about love.

 

Love.

 

That thing that Yoochun himself didn’t sure of, but he wanted to know it, learn about it, with this man in front of him.

 

Changmin’s head was leaning to his own shoulder. He’d get a sore neck the next morning for this sleeping posture.

 

Yoochun slipped one of his arm under Changmin’s neck and the other under Changmin’s knee to carry him to the bedroom.

 

There was only one bedroom. And of course Yoochun would rather Changmin used it than himself.

 

Yoochun was putting Changmin down on the bed when the younger man opened his eyes.

 

Yoochun looked at those big eyes and realized that Changmin was awake. He startled and let go of his hands.

 

Fortunately, Changmin was already on the bed, because if he didn’t he’d fall from Yoochun’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry I swear I was just putting you on the bed.” Yoochun stood by the bed. “I do nothing else.”

 

Changmin sat up. “No, no, no, it’s okay. I can sleep on the sofa. It’s yours any-“

 

“I’m not sleepy yet. So… uh, you just sleep here, then.” Yoochun leave the room quickly and close the door.

 

Yoochun tried to even his breath once he flied away from the bedroom.

 

He remember how close his and Changmin’s face was, and he had to willed his immoral side down so he didn’t kiss the younger man while he was sleeping.

 

+

 

Changmin woke early in the morning and went outside the bedroom.

 

Yoochun was sleeping on the sofa.

 

Changmin was contemplating whether he should go or not. Should he wait until Yoochun woke up? But he really wanted to avoid the other man and the awkwardness radiating from their relationship.

 

Changmin was already on the door and opened the lock when he got a bright idea.

 

He could write a note.

 

He didn’t want to be an impolite kid, just left like that after he used all the kindness Yoochun offered.

 

Changmin was looking for any paper and any pen or pencil so he could write something. A ‘thank you for let me stay’ and a ‘sorry but I have to go’.

 

But what he could find was only boxes and Changmin couldn’t just rummage inside unopened boxes.

 

Changmin was bending and searching inside the box of books, when Yoochun moaned.

 

Changmin startled and quickly left. He closed the door almost too hard.

 

“Oh shit!” Changmin grabbed the door handle. Should he sneak in to write that note?

 

The door was automatically locked.

 

Well then.

 

Maybe it was supposed to be that-

 

The door was opened abruptly.

 

“Changmin!” Yoochun was by the door. “Are you… are you leaving?”

 

“No, no…” Changmin stuttered. “I’m… just going out… to buy breakfast.” He gulped. “I… uh, my wallet… I forgot to bring it.” Yeah right, Changmin thought. He didn’t even bring his wallet.

 

“Oh.” Yoochun nodded. “Then, let’s go together. Wait here. I’ll bring some money.”

 

Changmin fumbled with the tshirt he wore. Yoochun’s tshirt.

 

“Okay. Let’s go. There’s a little café downstairs.” Yoochun said.

 

Yoochun paid for their coffee and they sat in a nearby table.

 

“Do you sleep well?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Changmin smiled a bit.

 

“You… do you hate me?” Yoochun asked.

 

Did Park Yoochun just ask something like that first thing in the morning?

 

“Because I’m thinking a lot about this…” Yoochun’s hand moving on the space between them. “Our relationship… and… I don’t want another misunderstanding happen again.”

 

Changmin gulped.

 

“I’m thinking about this a lot since yesterday you turned me down, you know… I can’t even think, I don’t know what to do… but then I find you at the bus stop-“

 

“How could you find me there?” Changmin cut Yoochun’s words.

 

“I was so upset and was driving around… I wondered whether I should just forget you, but… there you were. Alone. Cold. In the middle of the rain. I can’t just leave you like that.” Yoochun’s hands clenched on his glass. “Do you not want to marry me?” Yoochun’s morning voice was more husky than usual.

 

Changmin wanted to hear more of that.

 

“Changmin?”

 

“It’s not like that.” Changmin finally said.

 

“Then what? You don’t like me? Or the idea of marriage itself?”

 

“I don’t hate you.”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“I think you have a different thought with me in this.” Changmin sighed.

 

“What’s yours?”

 

Changmin looked at those eyes. He could read those eyes. Desperation. To understand.

 

“You already know that the one you should marry is Jaejoong Hyung. But you know well that I’m not him.” Changmin said.

 

“At first, what I know was, I was to marry a Shim’s Son. Then I met you. I thought that _you are_ the one who’s going to be my husband. But then, my mother told me that the one I supposed to meet was Jaejoong. Not you.” Yoochun explained.

 

“Yoochun-sshi, your point is the same with me. I don’t understand why you still with me after you know that you should be with my brother.” Changmin drank his coffee.

 

 “Do you not like me?” Yoochun looked Changmin in the eye.

 

It was unfair how Yoochun could ask him that question again and again. “Do you like me?” Changmin ignored the fast beating of his heart and let his brain did the job.

 

“I kissed you.” Yoochun stated.

 

“I’m well aware of that.”

 

“Well Changmin, I don’t kiss just anyone, okay. I kiss you. Of course I like you.” Yoochun said. “And I thought you like me too, because you kissed me. But you pushed me away.”

 

“I like you.” Changmin replied. “I like you. I like you a lot.”

 

“But?” Yoochun cut, though he couldn’t hide the happiness bubbling inside him.

 

“But you supposed to marry my brother.” Changmin looked at his coffee.

 

“Changmin,” Yoochun took Changmin hand. “They want a marriage between our family. And we like each other. It settles everything.”

 

Changmin looked at Yoochun.

 

It was that smile again. And those eyes.

 

And Changmin could only hope that his smile looked as genuine as Yoochun’s.

 

“Now let’s call your parents because you’re not going home anytime soon.” Yoochun stood up and offered his hand to Changmin.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we’re going to have a date and I want to know you better.”

 

“You…” Changmin blushed. “Maybe will leave me after know me better.”

 

Yoochun laughed. “That’s not gonna happen.” He said. “Changmin, come on. My hand hurts waiting for you.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t…” Changmin mumbled but held Yoochun’s hand anyway. “But I don’t bring my phone… I also left my wallet at home.”

 

“You can use mine.” They were walking back to Yoochun’s place. “But… then, you lied about forgetting your wallet just now, huh?”

 

 _Oops_.

 

Changmin did the first thing he knew that could distract Yoochun; he kissed his cheek.

 

And ran away to the elevator.

 

Yoochun was unable to react for a while before he ran after Changmin before the younger man closed the elevator door.

 

“Aigoo… you really…” Yoochun pinched Changmin’s cheek in the elevator.

 

“Ah, that’s hurt…” Changmin rubbed his cheek. “What’s that for?”

 

“For leaving me dazed and alone back there.” Yoochun smirked.

 

“Huh? But I already kissed you for that…” Changmin mumbled.

 

Yoochun laughed. “You’re so cute… and so young… ah, is it okay for me to marry you?”

 

Changmin blushed. They arrived at Yoochun’s not long after.

 

“Here, call your mother. I don’t want them to think I kidnap you.” Yoochun gave his phone to Changmin.

 

Changmin tried to call his home.

 

“I’m gonna shower first. Don’t run away, okay.” Yoochun said.

 

“I won’t.” Changmin answered. He was still waiting the call to connect.

 

“I’m not sure… then, shall we shower together?” Yoochun teased Changmin.

 

Changmin threw a pillow from the sofa to Yoochun. “Hello?”

 

Yoochun laughed then disappeared to the bathroom.

 

“Changminnie?” Jaejoong answered the phone. “Changmin, where are you?”

 

“Ah, Hyung.” Changmin said. “I’m at Yoochun-sshi’s place.”

 

“Huh? Are you running away with him?” Jaejoong sounded nervous.

 

“What? No! Hyung-“

 

“Listen, Changmin. We agree of your marriage with him. Don’t go like this!” Jaejoong begged.

 

“No! Hyung! I’m not running away!” Changmin held his need to laugh because he had to explain to his short-minded Hyung. “Last night I met Yoochun-sshi and I sleepover at his place,”

 

“What did you do with him?” Jaejoong asked quickly. “Did you two…” Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Did you two have sex?” he whispered.

 

“No! Ugh, Hyung!” Changmin almost shouted.

 

“Eyyy~~” Jaejoong laughed.

 

“Is mother there?”

 

“Nah, she’s at her room. You wanna talk to her?”

 

“Can you do that instead?” Changmin asked. “Please…”

 

Jaejoong sighed. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll tell her you okay and with her future son in law.”

 

Changmin bit his lips and looked around. Yoochun was still in the bathroom. “Um… Hyung, what do you think of Yoochun-sshi?”

 

“I think he’s a very good man.” Jaejoong answered. “I like him.”

 

Changmin almost gasped.

 

“As my brother in law.” He added.

 

Changmin sighed in relieve.

 

“I’m happy you’re gonna marry him.” Jaejoong sounded sincere. “Good catch, Minnie-ah.”

 

“Thanks Hyung,” he mumbled.

 

“So… when will you come home?”

 

“I don’t know… we’re having a date today.”

 

Jaejoong laughed excitedly. “Yah! Ask him if he had a friend I can date, too, okay!”

 

“What! How can I ask him that?” Changmin laughed.

 

“Ask me?” Yoochun suddenly was behind Changmin.

 

Changmin almost dropped his phone in shocked. “Ah, no, no… it was my Hyung.” Changmin smiled awkwardly to Yoochun. “Hyung, see you later, okay.” Changmin disconnected the call.

 

“Go take a shower. Then we can go.”

 

Changmin nodded and took a shower. Later, he and Yoochun was ready to go.

 

“So, where are we going?” Changmin walked side by side with Yoochun. They were walking around a park near Yoochun’s apartment.

 

“Wherever you want, baby.”

 

“Baby?” Changmin repeated with one eyebrow raised.

 

“What do you want me to call you, then? I don’t want to call you Changmin-sshi again.” Yoochun smiled.

 

Changmin saw that now Yoochun’s eyes were teary again. But with happiness.

 

“When I was studying in America, my friends called me Micky. But you dislike it when I call you Minnie.” Yoochun said.

 

“What does it have to do with anything?” Changmin asked.

 

“Well, I want you to be my Minnie to my Micky.” Yoochun looked at Changmin.

 

“Oh God.” Changmin laughed.

 

Yoochun laughed too.

 

“Chun-ah, look, rainbow cotton candy! Oh, I never saw one with so many colors before…” Changmin pointed to a direction excitedly.

 

“Do you want one?” Yoochun asked.

 

“Ah, but isn’t it too big…”

 

“We eat together, right? And don’t act like you can’t eat much.” Yoochun bought one cotton candy and held the stick while Changmin ate it.

 

“I think the flavors are different, isn’t it?” Changmin brows furrowed while he tried the cotton candy. “Do you think the green one is mint? And this yellow one is lemon…”

 

“Do you realized you just called me Chun-ah?” Yoochun asked suddenly.

 

“Huh?” Changmin turned his head to Yoochun.

 

“You called me Chun. Not Yoochun- _sshi._ Not Yoochun.” Yoochun looked back. “But Chun-ah.” Yoochun leaned closer.

 

“Uhm… if you want me to call you Hyung…” Changmin mumbled and looked away.

 

“No. It’s great the way it is.” Yoochun smiled.

 

Changmin smiled back and feed Yoochun some candy.

 

“There’s even a jewelry shop here.” Changmin looked through the shop window.

 

“Do you wanna look inside?”

 

“I don’t like accessories.”

 

“You can pick your engagement ring.” Yoochun added.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, I do want to marry you, but still, you’re too young. Let’s engage first and get married when you’re 21.”

 

Changmin’s face felt hot. “But didn’t you say that you wanna get married?” he looked down.

 

“I do want to get married.” Yoochun said. “With you.”

 

Changmin didn’t look back until Yoochun held Changmin’s hand.

 

“So what kind of ring do you want?”

 

“Surprise me.” Changmin beamed.

 

“Do you want one with my name written on it?”

 

“Only if yours have mine.”

 

Yoochun giggled. “I don’t know that I can be this happy being with someone.”

 

“Yeah? Well let’s see when we get married.” Changmin challenged.

 

They kept walking around until Changmin asked again.

 

“Do you really gonna wait for me? For two years?”

 

“I will.” Yoochun answered certainly, looked Changmin in the eyes.

 

Yoochun did.

 

And two years later, he married Shim Changmin.

 

True to Changmin’s words, they did get happier once they got married.


End file.
